


Furiously

by JamieBenn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Hugs, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury is done pining over Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiously

Tony had always gotten on Fury's nerves. Basically, Fury hated the guy. Or, at least, pretended to hate him. Really, Fury was probably Stark's biggest fan. He loved how intelligent the guy was, and loved staring for days on end at the ingenious handiwork that came into his office in the form of blueprints.

When Tony had gone missing, Fury had looked furiously all over the world, using all of his sources as the director of one of the world's biggest security  organisations  to look for the man. He was one of the saddest men in the world when Tony was gone. No one could tell what was wrong. Not Alexander Pierce. Not Phil Coulson. No one could tell what was wrong with their precious director.

When Tony had escaped, Fury was the most excited man in the world, followed b y extremely depressed again, when Stark announced that he would no longer be allowing Stark Industries to manufacture weapons. That meant that he would no longer be consulting with SHIELD, and Fury would no longer see the man's  fantastic work appear upon his desk. He would no longer see the sketches of weapons appear in his folder of things to look at. It made him mad. That was the day that no one could tell what on earth was going wrong with their Director. No one could tell why the man looked as though he was going insane.

When someone had to talk to Tony, Fury jumped at the opportunity. He said that he was the best to talk to Tony, with his persuasive title as director of SHIELD. No one disputed his choice for negotiator. He thought that perhaps Coulson, who saw him worrying about his appearance may have been curious as to whether or not this negotiation was the reason as to why their precious director had been acting strange.

When Fury arrived at Stark Tower, where Tony was staying at due to his current situation, where he was trying to get Stark Industries back on track, earning money, even without making weapons, his stomach was in knots. He wasn't sure what on earth it could be doing. He hadn't really felt it before. Not only that, but he immediately turned down the chance that it could be feelings for Tony. Nervousness for meeting the man was totally out of order. Fury was totally  not  gay.

Upon arrival at the tower, the lobby was extremely busy. Fury had been there before, and it was nowhere near as busy. Fury wanted to scream. Despite being the director of an extremely large security agency, he did not like being near any people. He ended up having to wait an hour for Stark to let him up a few levels into a private room to talk.

"Stark." He said, trying to keep his feelings at bay. "Stark, why do you have to stop producing weapons?" Fury sighed in discontent. "You're the best, and SHIELD can't have anything less than the best, can they? We  need  your work."

Stark looked at him. Fury thought that the other man might tear up. Fury just wanted to squeeze him. Fury just wanted to give him the largest hug that he could muster. However, he tried to keep his stance. Stark could not see into his feelings. Stark was not  allowed  to see that Fury had feelings for him.

"This has something to do with the fact that you went missing, doesn't it?" Fury felt an even stronger urge to swing his arms around Stark.

"Nick, I--" Stark gulped, "Can I call you Nick?"

Fury nodded.

"I almost died because of one of my own weapons. It even had my name branded on it." A tear rolled down Stark's cheek.

Fury wondered if Stark had ever cried in front of anyone before. He didn't seem as though he was that kind of person. He seemed as though he was the kind of person to hold them all in.

"I--" The urge became too strong. Nick jumped so quickly in front of Tony that the smaller man hardly even noticed before his arms were around him.

A choking sound came from Tony. Sobs came from the smaller man.

"I'll always be here for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I WROTE THAT. PLEASE. PLEASE LET ME HIDE.


End file.
